Twinkle Twinkle Little Star
by dandelion weed
Summary: It's the worst kept secret in the club that more than half of the club members who actually bothered to remember he exists have at some point of time nursed a crush on him. So really, Kuroko Tetsuya is attractive and there's nothing to be ashamed of to admit that. (GoMxKuroko) (Random OMCxKuroko) A/N: Contains kissing. Not on the lips. Maybe. Kise's POV. Teiko timeline.
1. Chapter 1

Summer training program with Teiko's elite basketball team was, to put it in a mild term, grueling and soul-wrenching. There weren't many participants every year, excluding the starters whose presence was mandatory. Most preferred to spend their summer to its fullest potential rather than chasing after the unreachable level of the Generation of Miracles.

Fancy title or not, Kise Ryouta was starting to regret his choice of entering this club in the first place.

They woke up as early as five in the morning, followed by an hour of jogging around the gym. And then, they were given another hour to clean up and dress properly before forcing their screaming limbs to move to the dining hall for breakfast. After that, the arduous task begun and they were only given break every hour for five minutes. The afternoon wasn't much better. They practiced until there wasn't a speck of orange in the sky.

"This is torture," he told Midorima later that night at dinner.

"Get used to it," replied Midorima, rather unconcerned and actually looking fit for someone who just finished a training menu broiled from hell. "It's actually better than last year's."

Kise gave him a look of horror.

"Yes," Midorima said to his unspoken denial.

The next day wasn't much better. It was the fourth day in row Kise felt like throwing up. Speaking of which, the person who was the likeliest to do that first wasn't anywhere near his vicinity. That spoke quite a bit, since Kise was rarely left alone without his pseudo instructor.

"Where's Kurokocchii?" he asked around him when his stomach was settled and his insides were no longer threatening to execute an impromptu mutiny.

"Kuroko's training menu does not require him to be with us all the time today," Akashi answered. "I expect he'll be here with our drinks soon."

"That guy's so lucky!" Aomine groaned into the floor. "I feel like my limbs are gonna fall off."

"I hope Kuro-chin remembers to buy me snacks too," Murasakibara whined.

Kise looked around and saw that he was alone with his fellow starters in the gym. The other club members seemed to have slipped away while they were catching their breath.

"We can't go on like this. We're getting too soft," their captain said.

Kise turned to Akashi, who looked perfectly composed aside from the beads of sweat down his throat. He looked around and saw that Midorima had gone white, Murasakibara looked interested for once, and Aomine was still moaning into the floor.

"Akashi, no," Midorima said automatically, as if he practiced that every day. Or perhaps he did.

Akashi ignored Midorima and gave them all a chilling smile that made Kise want to get away from him as far as possible.

"Say, do you think Kuroko will be agreeable this time? He shut down Nijimura-senpai rather vocally and quickly last year," Akashi said conversationally, and Kise started to see that Aomine's grimace was turning into a grin. A hungry grin.

"We wouldn't know if we don't try," said the ace. Midorima's acidic look had transformed into an exasperated one, and Kise was not imagining the light blush on his pale cheeks. Murasakibara got up from the bench and stretch, as if ready for another workout. Kise didn't know how that was possible. He was dying on his spot on the floor, and the other four were ready for another round of epic drills.

"What?" he asked, watching his teammates warily.

Akashi turned to him, and smiled. "Kise, do you find Kuroko to be attractive?"

For a moment, Kise could not formulate a proper response other than a minute of shocked sputtering. When he calmed down, Akashi was smirking triumphantly, Midorima shaking his head, and Aomine looking at him with a raised brow.

"Do not fret," Akashi waved a hand. "It's the worst kept secret in the club that more than half of the club members who actually bothered to remember he exists have at some point of time nursed a crush on him. He turned a quarter of those into gays or at least bisexuals. A bigger portion chose to forget altogether that they were attracted to another boy because they could not accept who they are. So really, Kuroko Tetsuya is attractive and there's _nothing_ to be ashamed of to admit that. Unless you are one of those people?"

They all gave him a rather shrewd look, and Kise could not find a thread of denial in him. He shook his head.

Akashi gave him an appraising look. "So last year, Nijimura-senpai, our former captain before he retired from the club, concocted a plan that motivated us to finish our training menu efficiently and without a word of complain. Can you guess how that connects with Kuroko's attractiveness?"

"You…get some sort of reward from him?" That was actually a brilliant plan, and Kise was not entirely against it. Hell, he's all for it.

"Correct, but not the exact answer." Akashi smirked. "Instead of receiving our reward from him, we're the one who will collect it from him, while he sits there and be pretty."

Kise heard Aomine snickered and Midorima sighing through his teeth, as if praying for patience. Murasakibara was sprawled on the bench like an overgrown cat, face pinched in some sort of pained look.

"Kise," Akashi demanded his attention once again. "This reward is that you get to _kiss a part of Kuroko_, whichever part he's willing to give."

There was a sudden stillness in the room, and Kise gaped at Akashi and Midorima and Aomine and Murasakibara for a long time. He replayed Akashi's words again and again, convincing himself and failed spectacularly that he'd probably misheard. Finally, after a second or perhaps an hour, Kise composed himself and mulled it over.

Well….it's _not_ an _entirely_ bad idea.

* * *

End chapter.

**A/N**: Don't worry, the next chapter will be posted asap. I just cut it there because it's like, 11pm and it's an early morning tomorrow for me. Ciao.

* * *

黒子のバスケ © Fujimaki Tadatoshi


	2. Chapter 2

As a matter of fact, it was half a bad idea, Kise started to realize as despair quickly made itself home in his mind. The look of absolute blank Kuroko gave them was less preferable than having to swallow a handful of earthworms.

'That's it,' he thought. 'I'll draw up my will and catapult myself somewhere to the oblivion where it doesn't have stupid teammates to inspire me to make stupid decisions. Why am I in this team again?'

"Come on Tetsu," Aomine said, oblivious to the tension in the air. "We can't actually make you do anything you don't want to, that's the first agreement. And it's just a kiss, wherever you might allow it and none of us can force you. Plus, it will boost the team's morale. That's like your campaign, right? Do what's important for the team?"

Oh, nasty, nasty play. Kise was surprised Kuroko hadn't deliver a well-earned Ignite Pass to Aomine's face. Nobody would actually object.

"It's morally wrong, that's what." Kuroko shrugged off Aomine's arm with unnecessary extra force and put down the convenience store plastic bag on the gym floor. He met each of their eyes, Kise's darting off, unable to meet his mentor's blank gaze.

"I'd thought you'd drop the idea after the first time. Nijimura-senpai even made sure that nobody will bring it up ever again. Apparently, your respect for him is dwindling that you ignore his orders."

"He's not dead," Murasakibara muttered under his breath. "And it's not like he knows what we're doing." A pause. "Right, Aka-chin?"

"Regardless," Akashi began with his arms outstretched in an exaggerated grand gesture. "If you agree, the team will improve and happier. You have nothing to lose. About the issue of morality, I do not think society is under control here. We are on our own, and is it not of importance to experiment on an early stage?"

"That's not what I meant," Kuroko said, grasping at the last straw. "If this end up disastrous, I will not be hold responsible. Any attempt for a relationship afterward will be completely denied."

"Is that a yes?" Aomine said playfully, nudging his partner's shoulder. The simple act made something vicious flared in Kise's stomach in jealousy.

No, he shook his head. Kuroko already made it clear he will not be tempted for a relationship. It's better to get it over now. Maybe, this feeling will disappear after he got a taste. He looked over Kuroko, who was simply standing there in his usual practicing get-up. But he had never seen something more perfect. Well, except maybe when Kuroko was naked, or half naked, while utterly wet and only a small towel to cover his private part. He was not picky with his imagination.

_I want his shoulders_, he thought, looking at where the smallest possible amount of skin revealed. _And his wrist_, his eyes trailed down. _His fingers in my mouth, his legs against mine, while we're on a bed. My bed, preferably. _He looked up and saw Kuroko looking right at him, an unreadable look in his eyes. _Oh, who am I fooling here? I want all of him!_

Kuroko broke the eye contact first, and to Kise's utter astonishment, a hint of red visited the pale skin of his cheeks.

_What?_ He thought numbly.

Sudden surge of pain on his calf brought him back to reality. He hissed and looked at Midorima, who was glaring at him.

"What was that for?" he tried to sound angry, but whine still bled through his voice.

"You're drooling, you're idiot!"

Kise blinked and wiped his lips with the back of his hand. To his embarrassment, there was indeed drool on the side of his lips. Luckily, nobody else noticed.

"We'll see you tonight, Tetsuya," Akashi's voice drifted over. Kise gathered himself and look at where Akashi was caressing Kuroko's arms in slow motion, a heated but teasing look in his eyes, his grin slightly less evil.

Kuroko looked uncomfortable as he nodded. He did not look up to meet anyone's eyes before he bolted off as if a hound was hot on his trail. Silence ensued in the gym as Kuroko closed the door behind him.

It was broken by Aomine's sudden hysterical laughter. Kise turned to him angrily. "You think that was funny?" He demanded.

Aomine's laugh ceased into broken chuckles. He looked up to meet Kise's accusing gaze and the predatory look in his eyes made the other boy take a wary step back.

"How," Aomine started, "did that happen again? Did he really just agree?"

"I thought that's what you wanted?" Kise said, not quite angry anymore, but disappointed and confused. Was that all an elaborate prank for him and Kuroko?

"Oh yes," Aomine stood, and stretched, his muscles rippled almost threateningly from Kise's point of view. "I've wanted that since forever. But he's really stubborn, my partner. Why did he agree, is what I'm trying to say. But I don't think further word is needed after the intense eye-fucking that just happened. I don't know if I should hug you or punch you."

_What?_ He wanted to ask. But the other club members trickled through at that exact moment. Through the wall of human, he was separated from his friends. He met their eyes, and tried not to feel disappointed by the foreign look in their eyes, no warmth that probably was never there in the first place present.

* * *

End chapter.

**A/N**: So short again, sorry ;^; How did it turn dark in the end? Well, I've always meant for the kissing session later to be super-intense, with jealousy and possessiveness in the whole load of mess. Since this is in Kise's POV, it will look mostly like KiKuro and I will go into details only of their session. The others will be in other chapters or standalone that I may post after this. Why do I use the word session? Well, it's a long and super-narrative and fucking feelsy kissing. I rarely try something so bold and it just makes me giddy. Amazingly, the words just make themselves. Does that mean I've read too much feelsy porn? Huh.

P/S: What genre I should use then? Suggestion? Romance might be off-limit.

P/S/S: Feelsy porn what? Who came up with that phrase? Wait. I did.

* * *

黒子のバスケ © Fujimaki Tadatoshi


	3. Chapter 3

Whatever Kise thought about the reaction of the club members, he was grossly wrong.

He had never seen so many teenagers so motivated doing boring drills under one roof. He must have been gaping unattractively because he heard Murasakibara snorted beside him.

"Why do you think they even bother to come to the camp?"

In the end, only the Generation of Miracles and three first-stringers managed to complete the training menu. Coach Shirogane looked disgusted at the result before he sent them on their way to shower.

At dinner, Kise couldn't find Kuroko anywhere. When he asked Momoi, she told them that Kuroko had taken his dinner earlier with her and he was showering at the moment. Kise felt a bit stung at the bit of information. Did Kuroko do that purposely to avoid them? Judging by the troubled look on Midorima's face and Akashi's pensive look, he was not far from the mark.

Halfway through his dinner, Kise almost missed a student leaving the hall as he was preoccupied with his thoughts. He watched the guy. He was a year ahead of them with bulking mass of muscles and mild manners from what he'd seen. Aomine clicked his tongue, watching the senior with obvious loathing on his face.

"What's wrong?" Kise dared to ask.

"That's Akiyama-senpai. He's one of the players who completed the drills. I imagine he wants to collect his prize in private," Midorima answered instead.

Kise's eyes widened at the implication. Looking back, he saw Akiyama's friends patting him on the back. The guy smiled abashedly before exiting the hall completely.

Murasakibara chewed noisily, an irritated look on his face. "I never liked that guy. He's all smiley and sunshine all the time. He's always near Kuro-chin to offer help or just to talk."

"It can't be helped." Even Akashi looked irritated. "We'd known what to come when we proposed the plan to Kuroko. I'd say this is better than taking bigger risk though."

Kise wanted to ask what Akashi meant, but he was distracted by the image of Kuroko with that guy, alone, in the shower stall. The mental image made him grimace in distaste. Looking down at his meals, he decided he was not that hungry. He got up and sent his tray to the counter, avoiding the looks sent in his way by his teammates and the other players.

He made his way down the hallway, careful not to make obvious sound. When he was about to take a corner, he heard a distinct sound of voices. Hand in his pockets, he leaned against the wall and strained his ear to hear the conversation.

"…watch the practice?" Akiyama's voice asked.

There was a pause before Kuroko's voice answered. "Yes, I did. Akiyama-senpai did admirably. I'd always known if it weren't for the others and me, Akiyama-senpai would have been a starter."

Kise's eyes widened in disbelief. Had he just unknowingly interrupt a confession? And it sounded like _Kuroko_ was the one who will confess.

A nervous chuckle interrupted his thought. "Well, at this rate, I will graduate without a single official game on my name. You and the others are special. You, especially. I admire your determination and skills very much. I've always watched you, you know. Since your first year, actually."

Kise wanted to sob and break down. He did not come here for this! He wanted to make sure Kuroko's virtue was safe and now he was trapped in a shoujo-esque situation. Entering this team was obviously a mistake. He should've seen it when he was drawn into the game after being _hit in the head_.

"Senpai, if this is about your feelings, I can't-"

"I know." There was a note of melancholy in the senior's voice. "I wish you all the best with him, though."

"…You know."

"Hard not to notice, actually, with the amount of time you spend together. Granted, it's not that obvious at the start, but eventually everyone picked up."

"Everyone?"

"I'm sorry, was it supposed to be a secret?"

"Never mind."

"Oh," Akiyama sounded astonished. "You two were _trying_ to be discreet but everyone _still_ noticed. How bad are you actually at this?"

"We're not dating."

"Oh God."

Kise felt very uncomfortable right now. Why did he have to be such a busybody?! Kuroko would have been fine on his own.

But…who was the person Akiyama was talking about? Kise wanted to reveal himself and ask Kuroko so badly. But that would put him in a bad light in Kuroko's eyes, being an eavesdropper. He pursed his lips and crossed his arms, wanting for the conversation to be over already.

Akiyama heaved a heavy sigh. "Did you really agree with Akashi's plan?"

"I didn't have much option at the moment, to be honest. So let's get this over with."

Kise squirmed uncomfortably. What if Akiyama wanted Kuroko's lips after all and Kuroko agreed? Akiyama was not half bad-looking. It wouldn't take much for him to sway someone. But Akiyama surprised him.

"Your temple."

"…Why?"

"I guess I just like the fact that you're smaller than me, and it gives me height advantage. Mostly I just like that I can protect you and hold you in my arms, though."

"Do you want to hug me while doing it?"

"Will you punch me?"

"Probably not."

"I'll take my chances. I'm just thankful Nijimura's not here for this."

"I'm sure Akashi-kun feels the same."

Akiyama chuckled at that. Then, silence followed and Kise walked away quietly. He was not needed after all. He waited by the entrance to the dining hall. When Akiyama approached with a dazed smile and extra skip on his step, Kise blocked him bodily. The senior was taller than him by a good five inches, but Kise refused to yield.

"Who is it that Kurokocchii likes?" he asked without preamble.

Akiyama's eyes finally focused on him, a confused look on his face. Instead of answering Kise though, he adopted a strange look. Kise almost winced when he detected pity in the senior's deep brown eyes.

"You'd have to figure that out on your own. Everyone in the club practically knows," Akiyama answered with a shrug. He sidestepped Kise without as much a blink and entered the dining hall.

Kise stayed rooted on his place, the pain in his chest amplifying.

* * *

End chapter.

**A/N**: 18 reviews for the first chapter and only 10 for the second one? What happened? Why? Was it that bad? Was it the length?

* * *

黒子のバスケ © Fujimaki Tadatoshi


	4. Chapter 4

It takes two to tango, but that rule doesn't apply to one-sided affection.

After dinner and desert (in which Kise had to watch two more other first-stringers went to search for Kuroko and returned with a glowing smile), Kise and his teammates sat down in the sitting room of their assigned apartment. (Teiko was plenty rich and Kise was beginning to understand to what extent.)

Aomine broke the silence first with an arrogant, "I don't want the rest of you creeps watching while I collect my reward."

"Agreed," Akashi said with a faint smile.

"I wouldn't want otherwise," Midorima said snottily.

"I don't mind either way," Murasakibara shrugged.

Kise sighed. "Who wants to go first?"

Murasakibara, Aomine and Midorima immediately looked at Akashi, who only smiled and stood up before making his way to Kuroko's room.

Kise watched him, somewhat stunned. "Wait, was there some kind of agreement? Akashicchii just-"

"Kise," Aomine interrupted. "First rule in this team, never, _ever_, question Akashi."

But that's just _not_ fair, Kise wanted to whine. They should have decided with rock-paper-scissor. Akashi returned less than five minutes later, unknotting something in Kise's chest.

"Kise-chin should be last, since he's the newest in the team," Murasakibara suddenly said before Akashi even sat down.

Kise gaped at the taller boy. His protests died however under Akashi and Midorima's nod. Aomine grinned and maturely stuck his tongue out to Kise before racing towards Kuroko's room.

Aomine took longer than Akashi, which made Kise all jittery and almost broke down Kuroko's door to demand _why the hell is he taking so long_? When Aomine did return, his lips were all swollen and he looked like a cat that got the cream and canary all in one swoop.

Midorima went next. He took longer than Akashi as well, but shorter than Aomine. He returned without as much a blush or a smile, perfectly composed and unruffled. Somehow, that calmed Kise. Murasakibara took the shortest, a gentle childish smile on his face when he returned. Now, it was Kise's turn.

He'd played about a dozen different kind of scenarios throughout the day, but nothing prepared him for the actual thing. He could feel his heart pounding rapidly as he approached the pristine white door. When he opened it, Kuroko was sitting on the floor with a book opened on his lap, his back against the side of the bed. He looked up and Kise was almost hard-pressed to believe that he'd been kissed by seven different guys in less than two hours. Kuroko was the epitome of tranquility, his eyes unwavering and his body language perfectly comfortable.

"You're supposed to knock," he said.

Kise was not sorry, but he made effort to look at least abashed. He closed the door behind him, suddenly aware how wrong this situation was. The room was poorly lit by the lamp on the nightstand. The window slash door gave way for gentle summer wind to replace the air conditioner. Kise took a note to use this method in his room. It was actually more comfortable than the electronic device. The single bed was almost tempting, but nothing was as bad as Kuroko in his natural habitat. The smaller boy was actually wearing only a thin white shirt and boxers.

"Are you doing that on purpose?" he asked, pointedly looking at Kuroko's poorly hidden thighs.

Kuroko shrugged. "It might get you into the mood," he said unabashedly.

Kise looked up at him, disbelief written on his face. Kuroko actually smiled for a moment before patting the empty space beside him. Kise took the unspoken offer and sat closer to Kuroko than necessary.

There were many things Kise wanted to ask, mostly about Kuroko's crush, but that would quickly kill the atmosphere. He could ask why Kuroko agreed in the first place, but that would probably lead to unpleasant topic about what happened after Kuroko left the gym earlier that day. When the silence was almost too much to handle, Kise blurted out the first thing came to mind.

"Where did they kiss you?"

Kuroko did not look up from his book, but he lifted a hand to caress his temple. The act made something unpleasant churn in Kise's stomach.

"Akiyama-senpai kissed my temple. He was very gentle. He also hugged me while kissing me, by the way." As if Kise needed a reminder. "Yumasaki-kun…" Kuroko _blushed_, as if whatever this Yumasaki whatshisname gave him was worth remembering. "He, uh…well, it's quite intimate. I'm not sure if I'm supposed to share it in polite company."

…_What_? What about Akiyama? There was someone Kuroko was chummier with? This…this Yumasaki whatshisname?

"And you gave him what he wanted?" Kise's voice sounded foreign to his own ears. Kuroko did not appear to notice the change.

"It's not like he forced me into it and it's nothing I can't give or treasure. Plus, Yumasaki-kun has always been kind to me. And–"

Kise did not let Kuroko finish that sentence. He gripped the exposed thigh within his reach and snarled. Kuroko hissed, but he did not sound startled.

"Kise-kun, you're hurting me."

Kise almost hated Kuroko's flat voice. He lightened his grip, but let his palm rested on Kuroko's thigh. He almost did not want to let Kuroko continue, but for what he'd planned, he needed to know where they had touched Kuroko.

"What about…the others?"

"Nase-senpai kissed me behind my ear," Kuroko said flatly.

The mental image violently invaded Kise's vision, and he almost saw red. Nase Akira, he was another senior that Kise knew. To think that he'd been that close to Kuroko…perhaps a visit was in order. These seniors and Yumasaki whatshisname had freely took something from Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun, my throat."

…_What_?

He turned to Kuroko, wide-eyed. "He kissed your throat?" _And you let him?!_

There was a definite blush on Kuroko's pale apple cheeks. "He wanted a kiss on the lips, but I refused. So he settled for my throat instead. Honestly, I'm not even surprised. He'd been citing poems about my lips and throat for a year now."

"He _what_?"

Kise could _**not**_ believe this. The audacity of that…that shrimp!

Kuroko ignored him. "Aomine-kun wanted my inner thigh, but I turned him down. But he wanted something as intimate as Yumasaki-kun, so I told him to kiss the back of my neck from behind, since that's equally intimate."

"_Where_ did Yumasaki really kiss you?" Kise asked, eyes glittering dangerously.

The blush returned with vengeance. Kuroko answered with a small voice that Kise almost missed: "My collarbone, but really, it was my chest."

Oh. Kise closed his eyes, counted to ten, inhaled, and exhaled. He opened his eyes with a decision. This Yumasaki whatshisname was going _down_.

"Midorima-kun was very polite and stiff." Kuroko smiled in remembrance. "He wanted my knuckles. I honestly think that's the most romantic one. I like it better than Yumasaki-kun's kiss," a grimace, "or Akashi-kun's."

Kuroko's smile turned into a fond one. "Murasakibara-kun only wanted my inner wrist. That's my second favorite kiss. He was very gentle when he cradled my hand and–"

Again, Kise did not let that sentence to finish. He hauled the smaller boy and pinned him down to the soft bed. For once, Kuroko's mask faltered and there was genuine shock (and fear why fear?) for the first time Kise had ever seen on his mentor's face.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, pining Kuroko's wrists under one of his large hands, the other marveling at the softness of Kuroko's untouched lips. "I can't promise to be as gentle as Murasakicchii, but I'll try my best. Now, where did that Akiyama bastard kissed you again?"

* * *

End chapter.

**A/N**: Welp. Dark Kise happened. The next chapter may be the last one. Or maybe not, since I intend to have the other Kiseki's part written too. What about the OMC? Do you guys want a chapter for them too? And guys! Really! I said mostly look like KiKuro since this is in Kise's POV! This is still GoMxKuroko. I picked Kise because…he's more fun to play with. And the guy that Kuroko likes? Well, take your pick. I do want to reveal it, but the choices are random and, well, I can't really choose tbh (_guilty cough_). The prime choices are Nijimura (surprise! Or not. I mean, _the hints_!), Kise (ofc), Aomine and Akashi. My favorite is Nijimura. See why I'm guilty?

* * *

黒子のバスケ © Fujimaki Tadatoshi


	5. Chapter 5

Kuroko's observation skills were the best anyone in their club had ever seen, only rivaled by Akashi who only came to scratch the surface. So it was a common knowledge that nothing escaped his eyes. However, people more or less prefer that Kuroko was oblivious, even going as far as lying or convincing themselves that Kuroko didn't know.

Oh, Kuroko saw, and Kuroko knew. He was far from dense. He already mastered the body language down to the art.

However, he was not prepared for the situation he got himself into. In hindsight, it was his own fault for provoking a sleeping predator. It was his arrogant and self-assured sense that landed him in this situation. He should have known better than to poke a dangerous animal. In his arrogance, he thought Kise would never do anything as bold and threatening.

"Kise-kun, release me. Now," he kept his voice cool. This was a fight he refused to lose. He would go down fighting.

Kise stared down at him with hooded eyes, the glint in them was unreadable that Kuroko suddenly felt out of his depth. The embarrassing squeak almost passed his lips when Kise languidly rub their legs together.

"No, I think I'll keep you like this. Kurokocchii should have never let himself being passed from one guy to another. I'm a very jealous person, and I like to keep it that way."

"You don't own me."

"Maybe I should have put my claim earlier and clearer."

Kuroko could feel annoyance slipping through his mask. "Kise-kun, you agreed when I said I don't want relationship. You are violating the agreement even now. Now let go of me before I call the others. Believe me when I say Akashi-kun has all the keys to the rooms in this apartment."

"In fact, I should do that right now," Kise continued as if he hadn't heard Kuroko at all. "Let me think. Ah, the temple. He's pretty tame, isn't he? Even though he looks like a tough guy, physically."

Kise leaned down, pressing a light and lingering kiss on Kuroko's temple. The smaller boy did nothing to deter Kise, which pleased him.

"After that…ah yes, your chest. Remind me to find that guy later, by the way. He crossed a line."

"He didn't cross a line. I let him," Kuroko said defiantly.

"Still crossed a line." Kise pulled down Kuroko's collar, pressing another light kiss on the pale smooth skin. Oh yes, Kise was getting into this real quick.

"Behind your ear…that was pretty intimate." The blond turned Kuroko's head to one side, kissing the hidden skin behind Kuroko's ear. Kise made sure to breathe heavily, sending shivers down Kuroko's spine. He smirked.

"Akashicchii had your throat," Kise growled, eying Kuroko's Adam apple that bobbed up and down nervously. He pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the area, leaving a wet patch of skin. "Aominecchii's left his mark behind your neck, I can tell from the condition of his lips when he returned. I'll get back to that later. For now, your knuckles. Midorimacchii is a hopeless romantic, I see."

He let go of Kuroko's wrists. The smaller boy looked up at the blond, who smirked unabashedly. Kise took Kuroko's left hand, tracing the palm lightly before pulling the knuckles close to his lips.

"How did Midorimacchii do it? Was it one kiss only? I can hardly believe that, you know."

A short pause ensued before Kuroko opened his mouth. "He kissed them one by one. There was not a single word passed his lips during the entire ordeal. I would appreciate it if you start to do the same too."

Kise smirked. "Ah, but that would defeat the purpose, wouldn't it?" He kissed the smallest finger, then the next, and next, and next, till the thumb. He never let go of Kuroko's gaze, never uttered a word except one sigh of bliss.

"Murasakicchii is another hopeless romantic. Though I admit to see the appeal." Kise switched his hold on Kuroko's hand. He grabbed the wrist and pressed the inner side to his cheek, careful to not break their locked gaze. Kuroko remained motionless and wordless, though that hardly bothered Kise. He kissed the inner wrist, savoring the sensation, knowing he was slowly stripping Kuroko of all those people's touch.

He pulled Kuroko into sitting position then, before sliding himself behind Kuroko and effectively trapping the younger teen in his hold. He started by licking the offered skin before him, eliciting violent shudder from Kuroko. Then, he sucked on the skin. Kuroko started stirring restlessly, small sighs slipped involuntarily from his lips, evident from how he clamped down his lips and biting them before more could escape.

Kise let go of Kuroko's neck and admired the dark mark he left. Aomine didn't leave a very prominent mark, judging by the fading mark beside his newly-made one. Satisfied, Kise slid away and sat in front of Kuroko, his legs on either side of Kuroko.

"Now for my true reward," he said.

Kuroko held up a hand. "No, that's quite enough."

Kise had the gall to look put-off. "Why?"

Kuroko sighed and fixed his rumpled shirt and hair. "You have taken more than you were promised. Only one kiss, remember? I will let you go with this since you're new in this team, and you're not that familiar with the rules."

"What rules?" Kise asked, annoyance on his face. "I was just–"

His words were interrupted, however, when the door was kicked open. Aomine entered then, face furious and eyes crackling with metaphorical electric. The others were not far behind, and Kise felt blood drained from his face.

"This is the problem with newbies. They think they're entitled to anything when their seniors had to work hard for it," a new voice that didn't belong to any of them said. Kise watched mutely as Midorima and Akashi parted to give way to a newcomer that Kise hadn't had much pleasure to meet face to face.

"Hey, blondie," Nijimura Shuuzou said with a smile that, quite frankly Kise admitted, scared him much more than Akashi's. "So you're the new kid I've been hearing about. May I inquire what you're doing with Kuroko in a bed? I'm not there yet, you see, so you might understand if I'm feeling quite offended right now."

* * *

End chapter.

**A/N**: Everyone's rooting for Niji-senpai like what the actual fuck? So there you go you traitors. I thought we all agreed this will be GOMxKuro.*sulks in the corner*

P/S: I know that Nijimura's supposed to be oversea, America, but oh hell for this story let's just let this happen. Also, Anonymouse, why the double reviews?

* * *

黒子のバスケ © Fujimaki Tadatoshi


	6. Chapter 6

Kise wanted to go home and sob. He had heard that Nijimura was scary, but nobody told him he was fucking _terrifying_. Those short few minutes he was alone with the former captain of Teiko will be forever etched into his mind. His mentally scarred mind.

And now he was in the middle of a domestic fight.

"You didn't have to do that to Kise-kun," Kuroko said softly with steely edge. Kise nodded vigorously.

Nijimura scowled. "Newbies should be taught their place."

"What place?" Kuroko asked sharply. "Last I remember, the rule was not to touch me without my permission. And if I recall correctly, Kise-kun didn't actually do it without my consent. If you had just left it alone, he would have learned."

"Kuroko, I know you have a soft spot for him, that's why you're letting him go with these things, but I will not tolerate anyone treating you like a property."

"And what exactly are you doing right now?"

"Tetsuya," Nijimura heaved out a heavy sigh, as if the weight of the world was on his adolescent shoulders. Kise watched Kuroko melted almost instantly and bit his lips to reign in the jealousy. He had his suspicion, and now confirmation.

The one Kuroko liked was Nijimura Shuuzou. Kise studied the senior and tried to compare them. Kise was obviously better in any aspect. He was better looking, more talented, the same age as Kuroko, _and_ they were close. So why did Kuroko choose this guy?

When Kuroko moved away from his place beside Kise on the couch to Nijimura's side on the armchair, Kise left because the two were obviously in their own world at that moment. He left before he could see the kiss they exchange, though he could not block out the sound. When he stepped outside, the rest of his teammates were waiting.

"You utter bastard," Aomine bit out.

Kise sighed and closed his eyes in resignation. He waited for the blow to come, but it didn't. He opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow at them all.

"What is it? Aren't you going to have a go at me?"

Akashi smirked. "Whatever Nijimura-san dished out for you, it's enough. Now you realize why we didn't make a move on Kuroko."

Kise looked at their faces and was humbly grateful he hadn't endured this rejection for as long as they'd probably do.

"Yes," he whispered.

* * *

_GOM kisses._

1\. Akashi.

When Akashi stepped into the room, Kuroko had just finished his shower. They exchanged small smiles and Akashi sat Kuroko down on the bed before he settled between Kuroko's exposed thighs.

"Tetsuya…" he used Kuroko's first name. He had used it before, in private. He reached up and cupped Kuroko's cheek. "I want your lips," he said boldly.

To Kuroko's credit, he didn't even bat an eyelash. "No."

Akashi sighed in disappointment. He eyed Kuroko's throat and licked his lips in anticipation. "Then…your throat."

It took Kuroko a few seconds to consider, when he nodded, Akashi's left eye turned yellow for a moment before he swooped up and claimed his prize.

2\. Aomine.

Tetsuya knew Aomine was going to be difficult, and Tetsuya also knew he wouldn't be able to refuse his partner much. So when he asked where Yumasaki had kissed him (Aomine was familiar with Yumasaki's very apparent interest in Kuroko), Tetsuya answered truthfully.

"I want the same part," Aomine growled out.

Tetsuya sighed. "Aomine-kun, you can't."

Aomine scowled and if it had been appropriate, Tetsuya would have pointed out he was sulking.

"What about your inner thigh?" Aomine eyed the exposed flesh eagerly. Tetsuya self-consciously rubbed his thighs together. It was a wrong move, since Aomine's eyes glazed over.

"No," Tetsuya said.

Aomine made a frustrated sound. "I refuse to be defeated by a senior you don't even know that well!"

Tetsuya thought about it. Aomine was stubborn, and he wouldn't give up until he had what he wanted. When the silence became too long, he finally answered.

"You can kiss the back of my neck."

Aomine grinned. Brightly. He went behind Tetsuya and took his throat in one hand, the other on his waist. Aomine let go after he sucked on the skin for a good few minutes.

"It's a nice mark," Aomine said reverently, tracing the darkened skin with one finger and sending delicious shivers down Kuroko's spine.

3\. Midorima.

Tetsuya had anticipated his bespectacled teammate's turn, since Midorima was a very private person and it made him wonder about him.

"I'm going to kiss your knuckles, one by one," Midorima said without preamble. Tetsuya nodded and made a space beside him for Midorima.

The taller teen took Tetsuya's hand, and kissed the smallest finger first. Tetsuya's eyes widened at the butterfly kiss. Midorima moved on, and Tetsuya looked up to see Midorima watching him intently. This continued until the last finger. When the moment broke, Tetsuya tugged Midorima down for a well-deserved kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you," he said, for Midorima's consideration and wonderful kisses. He delighted in seeing red color flushed Midorima's pale cheeks before the taller teen stood up and left without a backward glance.

4\. Murasakibara.

Tetsuya had always felt dwarfed when he's beside his tallest friend, but he also liked him the best outside of basketball. Murasakibara's request, however, still took him off guard.

"My inner wrist?"

The giant of a boy smiled at him lazily. "I know Kuro-chin doesn't like intimate kisses. And I don't like going through where the others hadn't kissed you. Your hands are probably the safest bet."

Tetsuya nodded mutely and let Murasakibara sat in front of him. Murasakibara took his hand, unexpectedly gentle for someone of his stature and Tetsuya flushed when he nuzzled his inner forearm. Murasakibara had his eyes closed, so Tetsuya watched closely when he landed the softest of kisses on Tetsuya's inner wrist.

Murasakibara's breath sent left goosebumps on Tetsuya's sensitive skin that he closed his eyes. When he opened them, Murasakibara was smirking. Before he could blink, Murasakibara leaned in and kissed his forehead and fled. Tetsuya numbly touched his forehead. He felt a dopey grin stretching on his lips.

It wasn't so bad.

* * *

End.

**A/N**: There you go. The (probably) last chapter. I just melted myself with Midorin and Mukkun's kisses. Yes, Kuroko left out a few delicious bits. XD Sorry for the late update. I didn't receive any emails from fanfiction net and it sucks so much that I got turned off. Can you guys help me with it? It's been a week since the last email. Usually it happens only for a few hours, around afternoon. But it's been a week!

* * *

黒子のバスケ © Fujimaki Tadatoshi


End file.
